Wii Fit Trainer (Canon,Composite)/Custerwolf98
Summary "Spare me my life!"-Zuiikin English. ' Work out. Very important. Be healthy out there. Powers and Stats 'Tier :10-A| 2-A to High 2-A Name:Wii Fit Trainer Origin:Wii Fit Gender: Either Male or Female depending on the trainer and can be chosen by the player Age: Adults Classification: Health Trainer, BMI Bandit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Forcefield Creation (The shield mechanic that covers the entire fighter, lasts for multiple seconds, and is unbreakable when if first spawns (or when a perfect shield is done), are shown off in cutscene form in Bowser Jr's reveal trailer.), Transformation (Can transition between an 8-Bit and 3-D form in an instant.), Light Manipulation and Energy Manipulation and Healing via Sun Salutation, Statistics Amplification via Deep Breathing, Air Manipulation via Hoop Hurricane, Explosion Manipulation via Volatile Breathing, Dimensional Storage via Header, Afterimage Creation , Danmaku and Energy Projection via Wii Fit (Final Smash) Attack Potency : Athlete level| Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ '''(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 5-Dimensional Being with 5-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Also, within said cosmology explanation above narrated by Sakurai himself, Master Hand and the ending of Classic Mode are shown at the same time Sakurai mentions The Real World, effectively removing any form of subtlety about Master Hands role at all.The Real World is mentioned as far back as Melee and Brawl , and is explicitly referred to as the world beyond the Smash-Verse in Brawl, with Master Hand as the link between the two worlds twice in both the aforementioned games, and at the end of World of Light all of the spirits are shown ascending upwards , as a symbolic portrayal of them going to the Real World beyond, they're goal being explicitly stated as such in the direct , complete with a light at the top to drive it home further. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork it could be argued that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat.While this wouldn't be a full-on fictional transcendence like Master Hand's it would still be a 5-D power far above Master Hand's and Tabuu's. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time. Just before the burst of light he gracefully annihilated the entire smash cast one by one.Since each Smash game has its own Classic Mode, it would seem that with the exception of the main boss fights such as The Hands or Galeem the smash fighters are reset to 2-A power. As to how lower-dimensional beings would be able to hurt the likes of Master Hand or Galeem, the narrative of the smash fighters efforts to ascend to the Real World(Which could involve them gaining 5-D power for the final fights, and only attaining 5-D form after the fact. Supporting this idea is the fact that Final Destination has accsess to a wormhole that connects the two dimensions together , with the fighters still being able to fight and move there, which would explain the smash fighters being able to fight Master Hand.As Master Hand is linked between the two dimensions, that would mean he technically partially exists in the World of Imagination anyway, or can just go there which is further supported by Final Destination.). ' 'Speed : Athlete level| Immeasurable''' (Regardless of whether in a flash of light or conquering one by one, likely the former Galeem encompassed an infinite amount of timelines.) Lifting Strength : Athlete level Striking Strength : Athlete level| Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ ' 'Durability : Athlete level| Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ ' 'Stamina : Impressive '(As veritable sages and devotees of the art of health and fitness, they should be above average.) 'Range : Melee Range,Extended Melee Range with Sun Salutation and Soccer Ball Standard Equipment: ' *'Hula Hoops:Used for flight *'Soccer Balls:Can be pelted across a stage' Intelligence: Above Average Human '''(Masters of yoga and strength training) '''Weaknesses:None Notable Feats:Being fit. Beating Galeem and Dharkon Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' *Header : Whacks a soccer ball across a stage''' *'Weighted Header:Less range, but stronger' *'Huge Header:Weaker and slower, but more accurate' *'Super Hoop : Uses hoops to float a small distance' *'Jumbo Hoop:Damage over a wide area' *'Hoop Hurricane:Pulls in and launches competitors upwards' *'Deep Breathing : A stat increase is gained upon succsessful meditation, and can be done in a couple of seconds, and can be stacked, albeit slower each time. Amps Sun Salutation' *'Volatile Breathing:Exclusively causes an explosion' *'Steady Breathing:Makes launching impossible' *'Sun Salutation : Can be charged for a couple of seconds.Heals when fully charged' *'Enriched Sun Salutation:More powerful, but no healing' *'Sweeping Sun Salutation:Slower, but does gradual damage and pushes the competitor' *'Wii Fit : Produces a massive wave of powerful and pushing afterimages' Key:Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit Series),Wii Fit Trainer (Super Smash Bros Series) 'Note: ' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2